Sweet Yet Strong
by WitchHunter Cross
Summary: A very talented girl, strong and cool on the outside but soft and kind on the inside. Been friends with Haruhi since kindergarten, but had to leave in the middle of middle school for military leave. She had a very dark past but never talks about it. She loves children and does whatever she can to protect them. It has been a year since Nevaeh has seen Haruhi. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Nevaeh POV

I walked up to the school that Haruhi is but I never would've guessed that she would be in such a high class place! "Ouran Academy... That's my Haruhi." I smiled. Alright time to find Haruhi!

(1 hour later)

I searched for her for so long that my feet started to ache. I know I should study first but I just want to find her. I tried talking to one of the students for help but they just give me the cold shoulder. After a while I stumbled upon an abandoned music room, I was about to open it when I heard a conversation thought the other side.

"So tell me what guys you're into..." a boy said "Do you like the strong silent type, the boy lalita, how about the mischievous type, or the cool type." he continued "Ah... I... Ah... I-Its not like that! I was just looking for a quiet place to study!" she said. Haruhi! I opened the door a little bit to see what is going on. I saw Haruhi dressed like a boy with a handsome boy with blond hair and purple eyes. He tilted Haruhi's hand and looked deep into her eyes. "Or maybe... you're into a guy like me? What do you say?" he asked seductively.

That's it, nobody touches Haruhi like that. Without thinking I breached into the music room and got in the middle of Haruhi and that guy. I grabbed that boys hand and started crushing it. "Ow... Ow... OW!" the boy started squealing. I looked him dead in the eyes with my fangs pointing out, but not uttering a word. The boy quivered in fear, to scared to even say a work.

I didn't realize that Haruhi was pushed back to far and knocked something over until I heard a loud crash. I let go of the boy to see what happened. It was a very expensive vase that she destroyed. The two boys with orange hair and parted slightly came over Haruhi's side. "Well isn't this just great." one of them said "On now you done it commoner! That vase was at a bidding at 8 million yen!" the other twin sighed "8 MILLION YEN! How many yen is that? How many thousands in a million?" Haruhi screeched.

I went to Haruhi side and started picking up the pieces, "I'm sorry..." I apologized without looking at Haruhi in the eye. Haruhi stayed silent for a moment looking at me like she seen a ghost. She adjusted her glasses and sighed "It's okay, its not your fault.". She turned around to look at the twins. "I'm going to have to pay you back." Haruhi sighed "With what money? You can't even afford a uniform." the twins chorused. "What is that grim outfit you're wearing?" one of the twins asked. "Well, what should we do Tamaki?" the guy with the glasses said "There is a saying you might of heard of Fujioka. When in rome you should do what Romans do. Since you have no money

you can pay with your body. As of today... you are the host clubs dog." Tamaki smiled evilly recovered from my scary face.

Haruhi went very pale and fainted. "Host Club?" I thought confused. I picked up Haruhi and set her down on the couch to rest. Soon everyone was looking at me. "Hikaru, Kaoru, I believe this young women is in your class?" the glasses guy said "Yes but we don't know much about her, she has this scary vibe about her." they chorused "Scary is right." Tamaki whispered while hiding from me. The glasses guy pull out a notebook and said "She's also an Honor student. Further more her family..." the glasses guy tried to finish but I stopped him by closing the book he was reading. I looked over at Tamaki with snake like eyes. I stayed like that for a moment until I grabbed my bag and pulled out a notepad and wrote "I'll help with the deat.". Everyone looked at me in shock, I walked over to Tamaki which made him shiver with fear. I wrote again on the same page and it said "I'm sorry that I scared you, I'm just very protective." I let out my hand in a "shake my hand" gesture and smiled, Tamaki slowly took my hand and shakes it. "I see... you're his girlfriend! I thought that he was gay!" Tamaki smiled wildly. What? He? Gay!? So I guess they don't know that Haruhi is a girl. "She will definitely work for us!" Tamaki announced. Everyone clapped in agreement with their so called king. "Now get these for us." Tamaki smiled while pass a list. I wanted so badly to bite his hand but its for Haruhi.

Haruhi POV

I can't believe it! Nevaeh's back! I missed her so much! School wasn't the same without her. And now she's here. Wait, why is she here? This is a private school?

(10 minutes later)

When I started regain conciseness Nevaeh was right by my side. "Haruhi... are you okay?" Nevaeh asked. Without a thought I hugged her very tight., "Haruhi?" Nevaeh breathed "Your... back..." I cried. Nevaeh hugged me back with a smile on her face "I'm back." she smiled. I let go of her a little bit to look at her, "What are you doing here Nevaeh?" I asked.

"I go to the school now. Unless you don't want me to be here?" Nevaeh sighed. I started to go into panic mode "N-No! I'm glad you're here! I-I just never thought you would be here! D-Don't w-worry!" I kept stuttering. Before I could say anymore Nevaeh covered my mouth so I wouldn't talk. "I get it." she laughed "Anyway I'm going to help you with your deat, and the host club wants us to get them grocery's." Nevaeh conclude while holding up a list.

Before I could protest she grabbed my wrist and dragged me out of the host club.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yay! They're back together! Hope you enjoyed this chapter ;), please review and give my your opinions and criticism. Here's some background info about her.

Name : Nevaeh

Meaning: Heaven

Age: 18

Blood Type: AB

Best Friend: Haruhi Fujioka

Hobbies: Skate boarding, singing, drawing, playing violin with a twist, archery, cooking

Favorite food: Anything meat, and chocolate

Physical appearance: Black hair, Violet eyes, Fang teeth

Clothing style: Skater

Background: A very talented girl, strong and cool on the outside but soft and kind on the inside. Been friends with Haruhi since kindergarten, but had to live in the middle of middle school to protect her country. She had a very dark past but never talks about it. She loves children and does whatever she can to protect them. It has been a year since Nevaeh has seen Haruhi, I wonder what will happen when they meet again? Do you guys know? Well lets read this book and find out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Haruhi's POV

"So Haruhi, why did you go into the music room in the first place?" Nevaeh asked "Well I was looking for a place to study with peace and quiet. You think one of the library's would actually be quiet, and that's how I got to the music room." I sighed " I know what you mean, when I tried to find you all of those rich kids would not stop talking." Nevaeh also sighed. Nevaeh and I was still shopping for groceries for the host club, but the stuff that they asked for is ridicules! The last thing on our list was coffee, we went to the supermarket that had a sale on instant coffee. "You think the guys will drink that?" Nevaeh questioned " Probably not, but I love your lattes." I smiled "You're so silly." Nevaeh laughed. We started heading out to the checkout table, but something was bugging me so much that I almost dropped our basket.

Nevaeh quickly grabbed the basket and held me at the same time. She looked at me with worried eyes, "_Her eye's look more empty than usual._" I thought. "Are you okay? Is something wrong?" Nevaeh asked with worry in her voice "It's okay... I'm fine." I said. Nevaeh didn't looked convinced but she let it go. Once we were done we started heading back to the school, " Um... Nevaeh... You know you don't have to help me with the deat." I said while looking at Nevaeh nervously " Don't worry I wanted to." she smiled "Okay if you say so." I sighed. I couldn't help but notice that Nevaeh was carrying a electric violin, "_She started playing violin again, that's good._" I smiled. Also I noticed the way she was dressed. A vintage traveler jacket, with black shorts, with black converse. As for me I look like a total boy. "Oh yeah... Haruhi!" Nevaeh shouted "Yes!" I flinched " Um... what did you do to your hair?" she asked. I wish she didn't ask.

- 1 hour later - (Host Club Open For Business)

"Um Tamaki what's your favorite song?" the guest asked "What song? Well what reminds me of you of course." Tamaki smiled " I baked you a cake today...would you like to taste it." another guest asked. Tamaki tilted the guests head and looked deep into her eye's "Only if you feed it to me darling." he said "Oh wow you're so dreamy." the guest squealed. "May I have a word with you Tamaki?" another guest asked while setting her tea down. Tamaki looked over to his guest to listen to what she has to say. " I recently heard that the host club is keeping little kittens without a pedigree." she smiled " Well I wouldn't call them that..." Tamaki stammered. Soon he looked our way when we entered the room. "Well speak of the devils! Thanks for doing the shopping for us little piglets. Did you get everything on our list?" Tamaki winked "What piglets?" Nevaeh and I chorused.

"Wait... what is this?" Tamaki questioned while looking at the coffee "Just what it looks like its coffee." I said bluntly "I never seen this brand before. Is this the kind that's already ground?" Tamaki examined "What do you mean its instant coffee." I said calmly yet irritated "It's instant?" two girls chorused "Whoa! I heard this brand before, it's commoners coffee! You just add hot water!" Tamaki smiled "I never knew there was such a thing." one of the girls said "So it's true then poor people don't have enough time to grind their own coffee beans." another girl concluded. Soon all the girls gathered around and nodded in agreement. Then Kyoya and the twins also came over "Commoners are really smart." Kyoya commented "100 grams for 300 yen." Hikaru said "That's alot less than we normally pay." Kaoru finished. Okay now I'm really irritated! "I'll go back and get something else, excuse me for not getting expensive coffee." I growled "That means I can't make my latte." Nevaeh sighed "No I'll keep it." Tamaki announced. Everyone gasped "I'm going to give it a try." Tamaki stand. Everyone gasped louder "I'll drink this coffee!" Tamaki shouted. Soon everyone clapped except for Kyoya, Nevaeh, and the redhead girl who was drinking her tea.

"All right Haruhi, come over here and make some of this commoners coffee. " Tamaki grinned "_I hate all of these damn rich people._" I growled. Nevaeh grabbed my shoulder and whispered in my ear "_I'll make the latte, don't worry._". She just knows what to say, everyone always misjudges her by the way she looks, which breaks my heart because she's not mean at all. "Ah Tamaki, now your taking the joke too far. Your stomach won't handle that crap, you don't have to drink just because he bought." the redhead grinned "Huh?" I looked at her confused "I'm sorry, I was just talking to myself." she smiled. I was still confused of what she said but by the way Nevaeh glared at her it must of been something nasty. "Haruhi!?" Tamaki called "I'm coming!" I yelled.

Nevaeh's POV

I didn't trust that red-head, if she ties anything with Haruhi... I will show her no mercy. Once me and Haruhi got to the table we started to prepare the coffee's. While I was preparing everyone was staring at me. "_Who is she?" _one of the girls whispered "_Is she also a commoner?_" another one whispered "_I heard that she's the girlfriend ofHaruhi_." another one said "_Just ignore them Nevaeh, just finish your latte's._" I reminded myself. After a few minutes me and Haruhi were done. "Here." me and Haruhi chorused "Let the tasting begin." Tamaki grinned "I'm a little scared to drink this stuff." one of the guests said "I'm afraid if I drink this my father will yell at me." one of them started at the drink. Soon Tamaki dips of the the guests and says "What if I let you drink it from my mouth?" he asked "Well then I would drink it." she blushed. All the girls started screaming "This is ridicules." Haruhi and I sighed.

But then one of the girls with curly chestnut hair took one of my latte's and started drinking it. "Mmmm, this is really good! Did you make this yourself?" she asked with a grin. All I could do was nod in response "Oh you're so cute!" she squealed. I started to blush, no one has ever called me cute before. Soon the red-head came over and was about to drink my latte until accidentally on purpose poured the latte all over me. Everyone just stopped and stared at me. Haruhi was about to yell at her until I stopped her. She gave me that look that say "_Let me give her a piece of my mind!_" but I just ignored it. "Oops, I'm so sorry." she apologized sarcastically, soon I grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her in close enough so I can talk to her in her ear. "Do whatever you want with me... but hurt Haruhi and I'll show you no mercy! Understand?" I hissed, when I let her go she just ran away from me. There was a few moments of silence until Kyoya shoved a bag in my face "Here's a uniform you can change in." he smiled. I just walked past him and grabbed my bag "Nevaeh? Are you okay?" the girl with the chestnut hair asked. I just stared at her and started walking towards the change rooms. "_This means war!_" I growled.

Avril's POV

I can't believe Ayanokoji did that! She maybe a commoner but at least be nice and show respect! I walked over to Haruhi where she was beside Kyoya. "Um Haruhi?" I asked "Oh... Ah... Yes." he stuttered "Um I'm so sorry of what happened to Nevaeh." I frowned " Oh it's okay, I just wish I could of helped her a bit or gave that girl a piece of my mind." he growled. "..." I fidgeted. Haruhi noticed my discomfort and place a hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry Nevaeh's a strong girl, she won't let something like that upset her." he smiled "Um can I ask you a question?" I asked while blushing "Sure what is it?" he smiled "Um, is Nevaeh your girlfriend?" I blushed "W-What! N-No were just friends! Just friends!" he blushed "Okay." I smiled. Ah it must be unrequited love.

I went to Hikaru and Kaoru's table with my friends for my appointment. "So then Kaoru had this nightmare that made him jump right out of bed." Hikaru laughed "Hikaru! Don't tell them that story! I asked you not to tell anyone that, why are you so mean to me?" Kaoru started crying "I'm sorry Kaoru." Hikaru apologized. Me and my friend hold our hands together and got close together in suspense. Hikaru cupped Kaoru's face and looked deep into his eyes "I didn't mean to upset you... but you were so adorable that I just had to tell them. I'm sorry." he apologized again "I forgive you." Kaoru sighed. I can't take it! "Oh! I never seen brotherly love quite like that!" me and my friend squealed. At that moment I felt someone was watching use.

Then I turned around to see if I was wrong but I wasn't. Nevaeh was standing there holding latte drinks with a menacing look on her face. "Nevaeh! Are you okay?" I asked with a little shrek "I'm okay. I thought you would like some coffee... since you liked it." she blushed. That was the first time I heard her talk, her voice had melodic ring in it. " Um sure." I said. I took the latte and sat back down. She walked away with the set to the other tables. I looked at my latte and smiled. Nevaeh made a heart in the latte. "_So cute._" I laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, well. First declaration of war. Let's hope Nevaeh will be okay. I want to thank candymoon 2315 for reviewing my first chapter. Glad you guys liked my first chapter. Also I don't own any of the Ouran Host Club characters except for the ones i make up. Also happy Canada Day for those canadians out there :D.

Name: Avril

Meaning: To open

Clothing style: Vintage

Hobbies: Figure Skating, Singing, fashion designer, Manga and Anime

Blood Type: A

Company: Abercrombie and Fitch chain

Favorite food: Junk food

Music: 1D

Physical appearance: Chestnut brown hair, brown eyes, geeky glasses

Background: Always wanted to be a figure skater but has no choice but to take over the family business. So she couldn't live out her dream.

Friend: Nevaeh


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Nevaeh POV

Everyone kept staring at me since that incident with the coffee in the face. Why can't they just leave me alone? Especially that chestnut girl, she won't stop looking at me! After I finished serving, Honey and Mori finally came to the club. "(Yawn) Sorry were running late." Honey yawned while rubbing his eye "Hey Honey! Hey Mori!" "We've been waiting for you guys hi!" the guests blushed "I'm sorry, I was waiting for Takashi to finish his Kendo meeting and I fell asleep, and I'm still... not... completely awake." Honey yawn, still rubbing his eye "SOOOOOO CUTE!" the guest squealed. "Is he even a senior?" I questioned "No kidding." Haruhi joined "Honey maybe young and childish but he's a prodigy and Mori-sempi is calm and silent is more you know Tamaki is number one around here, he's the king. His guest list goes up by a %100." Kyoya concluded "What's this world coming to?" Haruhi whispered . Soon Honey jumped in and hugged both of our arms "Haru-chan! Neva-chan! Do you want to have some cake with me?" Honey asked cheerfully "Thanks... but... I... don't... really like... cake." Haruhi said dizzily. I so badly wanted to grab my notepad but Honey kept cling to my arm that I couldn't get to it. So I had no choice but to us my voice "I've never had cake." I blushed. Then everything went dead silent."NOW WAY! YOU HAVE TO HAVE CAKE RIGHT NOW!" Honey burst-ed. Before I could reject I was dragged against my will to Honey's table to try some cake. I really really! Don't want to be around people!

(Few moments later)

All of the guests kept looking at me to see my reaction to my first bite of cake. There was three flavors kiwi, lemon, and chocolate. Of course I get the chocolate cake. Even the chestnut gave me the chocolate cake, I wonder why?

(Flashback)

"Hey Haruhi! What's Nevaeh's favorite flavor of cake or candy?" Avril asked "Um, I think its chocolate, she always love chocolate." Haruhi smiled "Oh okay. Thank you!" Avril nodded.

(End Flashback)

Oh well... I took my cake and ate a piece, then... I exploded in a million pieces because it was so good! I kept eating frantically while blushing, "Is it good Nev-chan?" Honey smiled. I nodded and kept eating. "SO CUTE!" all the guest squealed. I was half way done my cake until I saw Tamaki blow in Haruhi's neck, I walked over with my plate of cake and smooched it into Tamaki's face. "Are you alright Haruhi?" I asked "I'm... okay." Haruhi giggled. I couldn't help but giggle with her, I love her laugh its so cute. "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR!?" Tamaki screamed, once a gave him a death glare he ran away from me and hide behind Mori. "_HeHe he knows._" I giggled "Wow Nevaeh! Your so protective of Haruhi huh?" Avril smiled. I jumped a little and just nodded at her, I'm not use to talking to people like her. "OH YOU'RE SO CUTE!" Avril sreecked "_I'm really not use to_ this." I cringed. But I guess she's always like that. Soon Tamaki went to talk to Haruhi again and talk about being a host, as for me I just walked over to a table and sat down for awhile. I took out my phone (Sony Xperia Z) and listened to my favorite song "Missing by Nightcore" but little did I realized that I started singing to it.

_**Please, please forgive me. **_

_**But I won't be home again, **_

_**Maybe someday, you'll look up, **_

_**Ad, barely, conscious, **_

_**You'll say to no-one, **_

_**''Isn't something missing?''. **_

_**You won't cry for my absence, **_

_**I know, you forgot me long ago. **_

_**Am I that unimportant? **_

_**Am I so insignificant? **_

_**''Isn't something missing?''. **_

_**Isn't someone missing me? **_

_**Even though I'm the sacrifice, **_

_**You won't try for me, not now, **_

_**Though I'd die to know you love me, **_

_**I'm all alone... **_

_**Isn't someone missing me? **_

_**Please, please forgive me. **_

_**But I won't be home again, **_

_**I know what you do to yourself, **_

_**I breathe deep, and cry out, **_

_**''Isn't something missing?''. **_

_**Isn't someone missing me? **_

_**Even though I'm the sacrifice, **_

_**You won't try for me, not now, **_

_**Thought I'd die to know you love me, **_

_**I'm all alone... **_

_**Isn't someone missing me? **_

_**And if I bleed, I'll bleed, **_

_**Knowing you don't care, **_

_**And if I sleep, just to dream of you, **_

_**I'll wake without you there, **_

_**''Isn't something missing?''. **_

_**Isn't something... **_

_**Even though I'm the sacrifice, **_

_**You won't try for me, not now, **_

_**Thought I'd die to know you love me, **_

_**I'm all alone... **_

_**''Isn't something missing?''. **_

_**Isn't someone missing me?**_

After I was done singing I couldn't help but feel that someone is watching me. Sure enough the chestnut girl was very close to me and staring at me. "_Great._" I sighed "Um... that was amazing, your a really good singer." she smiled. I smiled and nodded at her, not ready to voice out yet. Before the chestnut girl could say anything I looked over to see how Haruhi's doing. Suddenly Haruhi was carried away into the change rooms by the two twins. "_What the heck!_" I yelled, I keep seeing Tamaki giving weird orders. I was looking at the chestnut girl to see if she has any idea of what the heck was going on but she shook her head at a no jester. I noticed that Honey was sulking and eating cake all by himself, so I gestured the chestnut girl to follow me and we walked together to see why Honey was sulking. "Hey Honey what's wrong?" I asked. Honey looked up at me and gave me a huge smile "Nev-chan! You came over to cheer me up? And you're actually talking to me!?" he smiled I'll I did was nod and blush a little "Yeah... I guess you can say that. Also do you know what they are doing with Haruhi?" I asked as I sat down with the chestnut girl and ate some cake "Oh, Tama-chan is making Haru-chan an apprentice as a host." he grinned. I almost choked on my cake and looked at him like he's crazy "A HOST!?" I yelled.

Avril POV

Haruhi!? A host!? YAY! I can't wait! But by the look of Nevaeh she doesn't look that happy, and deep down I wish she would talk to me directly. "Nevaeh... why do you look so down. Is it because Haruhi is going to be a host?" I asked a little worried. She nodded at me by my question "Don't worry I'm sure he'll be alright." I smiled. Nevaeh sighed of relief, and smiled at me. "_Alright asked her!" _I breathed. Before I could ask her something she started walking over to the change room, I started following until she stopped dead in her tracks. She looked at me for a second then grabbed her notepad and wrote "Um... why are you following me?". "_Oh no! She's going to think like I'm a lost little duckling!_" I panicked "Um... um... I... wanted to ask you something." I said nervously. Then she wrote again "Oh, well what is it?". "Um... would... you... like to be my friend?" I asked while extending my hand. Little did I realize that everyone was staring at us.

"_Ew, she wants to be friends with that commoner!" "What a waste, she has no shame does she." "I mean Nevaeh was about to go to the change rooms were Haruhi was, what a tramp!" _Everyone whispered. I can't believe they would say that, I looked over to see that Nevaeh and noticed that her hand are clutches. Before anymore of them could say anything, I walked up to them a yelled "HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT HER LIKE THAT! SHE IS THE MOST CUTEST, KINDNESS, AND MOST BEAUTIFUL GIRL I EVER MET! Sure she can be scary but she only does it to protect the people she loves, so... I"M PROUD TO BE HER FRIEND!" Everyone fell completely silent with my outburst, I even surprised myself with that. Before I knew it Nevaeh grabbed my hand and dragged me to the change rooms, suddenly she gave me a hug. There was an awkward silence, "Um..." I hesitated "Thank you. Yes I'll be your friend." she smiled. When she said that I almost cried, "_She finally talked to me._" I thought. She let me go so she can look at me more. "Let's be good friends, my name is Avril." I smiled and extended my hand so she can shake it "Avril... pretty name." Nevaeh giggled while shaking my hand.

Her cuteness is blinding, blinding I say. Soon I heard clapping and saw that the host club was standing there the whole time. Me and Nevaeh froze on contact, "You guys will truly be the best of friends." Honey smiled. Me and Nevaeh just nodded, we didn't know what to say. "Um sempi?" Haruhi asked "Are you done changing yet?" Tamaki complained "Are you sure its okay to let me wear this uniform?" Haruhi asked while walking out of the change room "Oh! Your look so cute, you're cute as a girl, adorable!" Tamaki blushed "Haru-chan you look so cute!" Honey smiled "If we knew you were like that before we would have totally helped you out." the twins chorused "Who knows maybe he'll bring in some customers." Kyoya concluded "You know that was just what I was commoner coming through the ranks. Starting today you are a host! If you get 100 customers to request you I'll , we'll forget all about your 8 million yen deat." Tamaki pointed. Nevaeh and I couldn't help but laugh at Haruhi, we know that she was giving use glares but we didn't care. "And as for you Nevaeh you will be our..." Tamaki paused Before Tamaki could utter another word she wrote"Beverage and dessert maker and waitress!". Everyone fell silent a little bit "Um... okay... but you can't wear that outfit." Tamaki pointed. Nevaeh gave Tamaki another death glare, but I whispered in her ear and said "Don't worry I'll make you an outfit, how's Goth Lolita sound?" I smiled. She nodded frantically in a yes. I wonder how tomorrow is going to be like.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey you guys, thought I surpise you with a new chapter! I would like to thank 101 and XxRackCityBitchxX for reviewing chapter 2, glad you like it :). Also XxRackCityBitchxX what do you mean "We Declare War"? Hope you enjoy chapter 3 ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Avril's POV

"Come on Nevaeh! You're going to have to get out of the change room sometime!" I huffed "No way! I thought you said it would be perfect for me!" Nevaeh whined "I did say that and it is but I never told you it would be girlie." I smiled "Exactly!" Nevaeh yelled "ARH! Stop your whining and get out here, I can't hold of the guys much longer. Especially the twins." I sighed "Fine..." Nevaeh sighed. She finally came out looking cute as ever. It was a maid outfit that was made out of my favorite anime Angel Beats with yellow lining to match the high schools uniform.

"Aww! You look so cute!" the twins chorused while staring at her. I noticed that Nevaeh started to blush when they said that. "_The twins are right she is cute._" I smiled. Soon I started to hear giggles from behind me and sure enough Haruhi can't hold in her laugh very well. By magic Nevaeh gave Haruhi a death glare and in a second Haruhi shut the hell up. "_Wow she's good._" I gulped "You did a wonderful job Avril, but don't you think you should've added some... oh I don't know some extra cuteness to it?" Tamaki blushed. And right out of the blue Nevaeh grabbed Tamaki and I by the neck and started choking me. "If you do that... I'll kill you." Nevaeh hissed. Is it me or is there a black aura around here. Once Nevaeh let us go Tamaki and I ran to a corner and held each other for dear life. We nodded in response.

"Stop horsing around you two the customers are coming. Oh and Nevaeh I want you to be on your best behaviour today, alright?" Kyoya smiled evilly "Sure." Nevaeh said bluntly. I don't know how the hell she can be so calm! Even Kyoya's stunned! She's so cool! I looked at the clock to see what time it is. One more minute until opening time! I can't wait for this. Then I heard a song playing. I looked over to see where it was coming from and found that it was Nevaeh's new cell phone. I told her to have my old one I didn't open. "So... who's that your texting?" I asked "Oh! My friend Eriko-san." Nevaeh explained "Oh, how long have you guys been friends?" I asked "For about a year now after my military leave, me and her are in the same band that I'm working at ." Nevaeh explained some more "Really! You play music? What kind? You were in the military? For how long?" I asked with enthusiasm "You ask a lot of questions. I'll tell you later but right now we have customers." Nevaeh sighed. I blushed when I realized that the club was full. I giggle and followed Nevaeh to the kitchen.

Kaoru's POV

"Hey Hikaru?" I asked "Hm?" Hikaru hummed with a questioning face "Did you hear. Looks like our girl Nevaeh has a friend from outside of our school." I grinned "Oh, so miss scary here has a friend huh." Hikaru grinned. We both knew what were going to do but I don't think we should because... NEVAEH ALREADY HEARD WHAT WE SAID AND LOOKED AT USE WITH A DEATH GLARE! My brother and I froze on contact. "_Man can she..._" I paused "_Read minds?_" Hikaru continued "If you guys are wondering if I can read minds, the answer is no and if you wanted to meet my friend I can just ask her." Nevaeh finished "_SHE REALLY IS A MIND READER!_" we chorused "Instead of gonking at me, how about you get back to work." Nevaeh said straight forward and walks off.

"Is it me..." I started "Or is Nevaeh similar to Kyoya?" Hikaru finished. We just shrugged and walked back to our tables to entertain our guests.

-5 minutes later Host Club Open For Business-

Hikaru's POV

Okay I'm not obsessing or anything but I can't get over Nevaeh's outfit! I mean she looks so cute! She kept walking around the club, asking people what they would like to drink. I get that she's doing a good job but were not a cafe where a host club. "Hikaru... Hikaru!" I heard a female voice scream "Oh! What?" I asked rudely while looking over to see who interrupted my thoughts. Sure enough it was Nevaeh, "You know, you can can the attitude sometime. Now what would you like to drink." she asked irritated. I tired to think of something challenging, since she's good with coffee. Then something clicked, I looked straight into her eyes and gave her a devilish grin "I'll have a Affogato Ice Cream and Coffee." I sneered "Alright." she wrote down in her little note pad and walked off " _She has no emotion at all._" I sighed.

"Hikaru, you don't even like sweets very much." Korau said " I know, but I wanted to give her the challenge." I snickered "You don't think that I can make you something sweet." Korau faked cried. I look at him with gentle eyes and tilted his head with my thumb, "Silly Korau, the only sweet treat I want is your lips." I said seductively "Hikaru..." Kaoru sighed. Soon the guest started to sequel with embarrassment. Jackpot! Soon me and Kaoru got bored and went to see how our new host was doing. Once we got there everyone, even our boss was having a touching moment. "I see, your mother died ten years ago. Who does the chores around the house?" the guest asked "Oh a, I do them myself. My mother taught me, she was an amazing cook. And when she had to go to the hospital she left me all kinds of great recipes. It was fun to create each dish, especially when they turned out well. And it made me glad to see my dad enjoy it. I had a rough childhood but dad and I manage to make it through okay." Haruhi smiled "Um is it okay if tomorrow..." a guest paused "We request to sit with you again?" another guest asked "Sure! I really appreciate that ladies." Haruhi sparkled.

"Why is he so popular?" Tamaki questioned "He's a natural." Kyoya concluded while writing in his book "No training needed." Me and my brother chorused. Once me and Kaoru got back to our table Nevaeh has already served our drinks. She gave me a smile that indicates that she won the coffee challenge. "_We will see about that._" I sneered I grabbed the cup of coffee and took a sip. And you know what... IT WAS SUPER GOOD! I gulped it up in one sitting. Before I knew it I lost the challenge, I blushed a little and sat right down. She was waiting for me to say the words but there is no way in hell I'm telling her it was good. There was a long silence between us. Kaoru broke the silence "So... Nevaeh aren't you going to introduce us to your friend?" Kaoru asked "Oh yeah, hold on." Nevaeh smiled. Soon she took out her phone and there was this cute girl looking straight at us. "Guys, meet Eriko Morine, Eriko this is..." Nevaeh paused "I already know who they are, there Hikaru and Kaoru." Eriko smiled "Um... did Nevaeh already told you about us?" I asked "Nope, it's just easy to hack into your system." she giggled. Everything froze on contact. "Um honey?" a voice said into the phone "MOM! I'M BUSY!" Eriko screamed "But honey dinner is ready." the mother huffed and left "Sorry you guys gotta go bye." she waved. After she was gone Kyoya was right behind Nevaeh, giving her the death glare. She has some explaining to do.

Nevaeh's POV

" How did that Eriko get into my system!" Kyoya yelled "You're the brains, you figure it out." I said bluntly. Kyoya gave me a good death glare and walked off. There was no way that I'm telling Kyoya how Eriko got into the system, she would kill me. After Kyoya walked off I found Haruhi being smothered by Tamaki in a great big hug. "_Ah! He's never going to leave her alone is he?!" _I growled. Before I could grab Tamaki by throat Mori-sempai went and lifted Haruhi from Tamaki's arms. Everyone fell silent at that point, "Mori-sempai... You didn't have to go that far. Come on little one, let daddy give you a big hug." Tamaki explained. Who are you calling daddy? While Tamaki was trying to convince Haruhi to hug him I notice the redhead chick giving a glare at Haruhi.

"_What could she be plotting? _" I wondered. After the host club Haruhi and I went to our lockers to get our bags, but once Haruhi opened her locker it was gone. "Um... where did my bag went?" Haruhi asked herself. I looked over to the window and found Haruhi's bag in the pond! " Haruhi look!" I pointed, once I pointed near the pond she was shocked beyond belief. "Are you serious! How did that happen? I thought there were no bullies in this school? Hpm, guess there everywhere." Haruhi concluded. Soon Haruhi and I started running towards the pond until we passed that red head chick. Haruhi and I stopped and turned to look at her, "Oh, its you again. I bet you like it that Tamaki is favoring you but its useless though you'll only be a second class citizen." that red chick said. I was about to go over their and smack her across the face but Haruhi grabbed me by my arm and hold me back. "Let me go!" I growled "There's nothing we can do, just let it go." Haruhi pleaded. I kept watching the chick walking away until I opened my mouth, "Wait! I thought I told you to leave Haruhi alone!" I scream. That red chick turned on her heels and gave me the most coldest smile I've ever seen, "But I am leaving him alone, and if I wasn't what kind of proof do you have?" she giggled. I fell silent at that point and let her walk away with a grin on her face.

ARH! I so badly want to wipe that grin off her face! After that me and Haruhi got into the pond and took out the stuff that was wet. "She was the one that throw your bag into the pond." I growled "I agree with you but we don't have any proof that she did it. But we will worry about that later, we have to find my wallet or I won't have any money for food this week." Haruhi sighed. She was right, so I kept my mouth shut and kept searching through the pond. "Hey commoners, you got some nerve leaving the club like that." Tamaki said with a hint of anger in his voice "The host club was already done. So you don't have to give us that attitude." I growled. Tamaki looked at Haruhi then her bag, "Why is your bag all wet?" Tamaki asked Haruhi "Its not big deal I got it, I just can't find my food money." Haruhi whispered. Then out of nowhere Tamaki came in and help Haruhi search for her wallet. ARH! He totally ignored me! ARH! He finally found her wallet and went up to her with it. "What's the matter your staring into space. You're not falling for me are you? Don't forget you have a girlfriend." Tamaki grinned "ARH! No way!" Haruhi growled while snatching the wallet out of Tamaki's hand " I beg to differ, because the way Nevaeh looks with that dark aroma proves that she loves you." Tamaki pointed. I badly want to kill him!

**Haruhi's POV **

After that Nevaeh, Tamaki, and I went back to the host club. I got a request from Aya to see me, but why would she request me when its obvious she doesn't like me. "And you made Tamaki search that dirty old pond with you how astonishing. You realized that he's a blue blood and not a commoner right? The only reason he's paying attention to you is because he's trying to make you into a gentlemen, don't start believing he cares about you." she said with a bit of coldness in her eyes. I thought about it for a minute and and realized... "Now I understand, you're jealous of me." I concluded. That struck a nerve to Aya and all of a sudden she grabbed me by the collar of my uniform and pulled on top of her to make it look like I'm attacking her. "Someone do something! Teach this commoner a lesson!" she screamed. All of a sudden a pitcher of water fell all over me and Aya. I looked up and saw it was the twins. Soon a dark figure was over me and Aya. It was Nevaeh, and she looked real pissed. She grabbed Aya by the arm roughly where they were face to face. I've never seen Aya more terrified, soon Nevaeh raise her arm and crash down with a big loud _SMACK!_ "Your disgraceful…" Nevaeh whispered. I couldn't hear her well but Aya heard enough that made her tremble with fear to the point she can't stand. Mori-sempai placed a hand on Nevaeh's shoulder and motioned her to back up away from her. Tamaki picked up Aya and stroked her hair out of her face. "Do something Tamaki… Nevaeh just slapped me and Haruhi just attacked me." Aya whimpered " I'm disappointed in you. You throw his bag into the pond didn't you." Tamaki asked "You don't know that, do you have any proof that I did?" she stammered "Oh yes they do." Nevaeh smiled while stand beside Honey and Mori. She pulled out her phone with Eriko staring right at Aya with a goofy grin on her face. "Got you bitch! You see I control the whole Ouran system. Don't ask Kyoya I'm a hacker and computer freak. So I have a video of you throwing Haruhi's bag into the pond." Eriko smiled while showing everyone the video.

Aya was so stunned that she doesn't know what to say. Tamaki cupped Aya's face and looked her straight into her eyes and said "If there's one thing I know... Haruhi is not that kind of a man. Also Nevaeh had a very good reason for slapping you, because she loves Haruhi so much that she will protect him and stand by him no matter what." "But why Tamaki... You Idiot!" she scream while crying "Hm... now how am I going to punish you two because it is your fault after all." Tamaki thinked "HOW THE HECK IS THIS HARUHI'S FAULT!" Nevaeh and Eriko yelled. Yup there's the rage that I missed. "Because I lost one of my customers. Your balance is now 1 thousand! Same goes to you Nevaeh!" Tamaki concluded. 1... thousand. "Wow that totally sucks." Eriko sighed "Yeah well thanks anyway Eriko." Nevaeh smiled "No problem." Eriko thumbed up. Before she could log out Kaoru said "That was very impressive Eriko." he smiled. Eriko blushed the biggest blush and logged out really quickly.

"Well that was quick." Nevaeh sweat dropped. I can tell that Kyoya was still giving Nevaeh the death glares. After that incident Kyoya gave me a new uniform for me to change into. "Here Haruhi, I brought you some towels." Tamaki smiled will barging in. I was just getting my jacket off and he saw... well you know the rest. " Being fussed over by a bunch of girls might not be that bad, I wonder how I'll pull it off? I got it! I'll just call everyone dude and bro now." I giggled "Why? Why!? Didn't anyone tell me!" Tamaki screeched "I wanted to see how long it would take you. Of course Kyoya found out first..." Nevaeh smiled while entering the change room "Naturally." Kyo said while pushing his glasses up " And the rest of them figured it out along the way. But you... your really a dumb blond." Nevaeh bluntly said. Tamaki was so hurt that an arrow was shot through his heart. "You didn't have to take it that far." I sweat dropped "Hey it had to be said." Nevaeh said "Hey Sempi for the record, I thought you were cool earlier." I smiled. Suddenly the arrow disappeared and he shot up from the ground with a big blush on his face.

(Eriko's house)

"This is a great show." she said while watching what we were doing on her computer systems and eating popcorn.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Hey hope you guys liked this chapter ;) I wanted to thank Guest for the criticism, I will try to make the chapters a bit longer. Also for those who have confusion about what grade Nevaeh is in, she's a third year. Sorry for the confusion :(**

Name: Eriko Morine

Appearance: long light brown hair, crazily curly, reaches to the bottom of her back, light blue eyes, fair skin

Likes: skateboarding, singing, playing guitar, junk food, swimming, computers, and rain.

Dislikes: dresses, healthy food, getting a chord or note wrong while singing and/or playing guitar, not landing a trick right, being a commoner

Personality: outgoing, tomboyish, daring, sweet when she wants to be but harsh most of the time but not too harsh

Crush: Kaoru Hitachiin

Background: Eriko wasn't Eriko's birth name, her birth name was Momose. Momose had 2 older brothers, Benjiro and Toshihiro Tsukamoto the 4th. Her mother was Chiaki and her father was Toshihiro the 3rd. They lived happily together until 2 months after Momose's birth, that's when Moses father walked out on them leaving nothing but the children and 2,000 yen. 4 months later, Chiaki found a new husband, Bishamon, After 5 months of dating, Chiako and Bishamon got married. 8 months after the marriage, Chiako had her 2nd daughter, Kie. After 1 year, Chiako had her 3rd son Yukio. After 1 year, Chiako and Bishamon started getting abusive to the 3 oldest children, Toshihiro, Benjiro, and Momose. After 3 more years, Benjiro finally told someone that they were being abused. After 2 more months, the Child Safety Team in Japan took the 5 children and put them in foster care in America. After 3 homes in America, Momose returned to Japan and she was put into a temporary foster home. Then they found the Morine's and put her with that family. Momose was fitting right in with the family and decided to change her name to Eriko. Now she is attending Ouran and is ok with the school but she HATES the girl's uniforms so she never really wears them. She's taking online courses, that's why she's not physically in Ouran.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Nevaeh's POV**

Two days of being in Ouran has been a big blur to me. 1. I found Haruhi, 2. I made a new friend, 3. made two enemies, and finally without question I'm part of the Ouran Host Club. "Nevaeh, can you help me with this problem?" Haruhi asked. Oh, did I forget to mention I'm on top of my class? I've been offered a scholarship to this school before I came to Ouran, so it looks like I'm above Kyoya.]

(School bell rings)

"Uh-oh, Haruhi we have to go." I said. Haruhi looked at me like I have three heads, I know she's not a big fan of the Host Club but hey... that's what you get for breaking a 8 million yen vase. Soon me and Haruhi started running like two headless chickens. "Were never going to hear the end of it if we're late." Haruhi huffed "Were already late dumb ass." I pointed out. She gave me a death glare while running but I didn't care, because we are very late. When Haruhi and I opened the door the whole place was decked out like a tropical paradise. I looked over at Haruhi and she looked like she's about to barf. 'Oh boy..' I sighed. "You two are finally here your so late." the twins said "I could be wrong but I'm sure my calendar says its still early spring." Haruhi groaned "When did you get that bird on your head?" I pointed.

"Living under a kotatsu table and fearing the cold is nonsense! And the heat system here is just... the best." Tamaki exaggerated. Haruhi and I both sighed with aggravation, ' He has a lot of energy in the morning doesn't he?' I thought. "You don't like the way we run our club Haruhi? Don't forget you owe us 8 million yen, remember." Kyoya smiled. I felt a sharp zap coming off of Haruhi when she re remembered what happened. "Gentlemen don't cover up in bulky clothing... It may be chilly early spring time but here in the club we want to surprise our chilly little kittens with a warm paradise. Oh yes we turned this place into Nirvana, a tropical island of everlasting summer!" Tamaki praised while stand beside Haruhi. "That's funny, I feel a massive chill right now." Haruhi groaned.

I walked over and pinched Tamaki's arm. "OUCH!" Tamaki squealed "Could please stop touching my Haruhi." I said bluntly "Hey, I'm aloud to touch my daughter as much as I want!" Tamaki yelled "What was that?" I asked with a dark voice "Momma! Nevaeh is scaring me!" Tamaki cried while running to Kyoya. 'Momma?' I questioned. Oh well... "Nevah!" a girl shouted "Oh hey Avril. What's up?" I asked "Nothing, just wanted to see you. Can you believe the transformation!" she squeaked "Yeah, very earth shattering." I said with sarcasm -_-. I love Avril but she can be such a girly girl.

(Host Club Open for Business)

The host club wasn't different from yesterday... just double gaga . Tamaki is using his prince routine, the twins are having there brotherly love moment, Honey and Mori are close as ever, and Haruhi is just... natural. As for me Avril was sitting with me today as well as two new boy guests named Thorin and James. Did I forget to mention after my outburst Tamaki forced me to be a hostess today, also Avril forced me into that stupid costume that all the boys were wearing except a long purple skirt, yellow bikini top, and a fruit basket on my head! NOT COOL! I looked over at Tamaki and gared at him "_I'm so getting you back for this Tamaki!_" I growled. "Hey Nevaeh I heard you play the violin!" James shouted. That caught me off guard, which made me blush. I simply nodded and looked over at Avril. "You told them!" I whispered "Well yeah… you still haven't answered any of my questions yesterday." she growled "Well after that incident yesterday, I thought why bother!" I growled back. "Um.. ladies?" Thorin asked. It caught both Avril and I jumped at Thorins voice and laughed awkwardly. Then I looked over James and noticed that he gave me this goofy grin that Avril always gives me. "Awesome! You should play something for us." James said. Thorin just gave a nod in agreement. "Yeah you should Nevaeh. You were just finishing up a new song earlier." Haruhi popped in "Really!? Well you should definitely do it!" Avril smiled while shaking me. Soon everyone was asking me to play. "I really don't want to but..." I thought, soon I gave up and grabbed my violin from the chair I set by my side. I gave them a smirk and got in the middle of the room. I was a little nervous but I took a deep breath and said " This song is called" I See Fire" its based on the war that's happening in this world.". I started playing and singing.

Oh, misty eye of the mountain below

Keep careful watch of my brothers' souls

And should the sky be filled with fire and smoke

Keep watching over Durin's sons

If this is to end in fire

Then we should all burn together

Watch the flames climb high into the night

Calling our father hold stand by and we will

Watch the flames burn over on

The mountain side

And if we should die tonight

We should all die together

Raise a glass of wine for the last time

Calling out father

Prepare as we will

Watch the flames burn auburn on

The mountain side

Desolation comes upon the sky

Now I see fire

Inside the mountain

I see fire

Burning the trees

And I see fire

Hollowing souls

I see fire

Blood in the breeze

And I hope that you remember me

Oh, should my people fall in

Surely I'll do the same

Come finding mountain holes

We got too close to the flame

Calling out father

Hold fast and we will

Watch the flames burn auburn on

The mountain side

Desolation comes upon the sky

Now I see fire

Inside the mountains

I see fire

Burning the trees

And I see fire

Hollowing souls

I see fire

Blood in the breeze

And I hope that you remember me

And if the night is burning

I will cover my eyes

For if the dark returns then

My brothers will die

And as the sky's falling down

It crashed into this lonely town

And with that shadow upon the ground

I hear my people screaming out

And I see fire

Inside the mountains

I see fire

Burning the trees

I see fire

Hollowing souls

I see fire

Blood in the breeze

I see fire (fire)

Oh, you know I saw a city burning out

And I see fire (fire)

Feel the heat upon my skin

And I see fire (fire)

Uhhhhhhhhh

And I see fire

Burn over on the mountain side

Everyone fell silent once I was done. Haruhi and Avril were crying and the host club was just looking at me like I was crazy. It made me very uncomfortable... I set the violin on the ground of beside my chair and slowly went back to my table. "Did I do something wrong?" I thought with worry. Then Thorin started clapping, then James, Avril (still crying), Haruhi, then the rest of the club. It felt good but I still have this bad feeling in my stomach.

Haruhi's POV

As usual Nevaeh did awesome, but I saw she was very uncomfortable when everyone was quiet.. Before I could tell her that everyone was silent because everyone was very touched a girl with dark red hair came by. "Hi, I'm sorry to intrude but I think it's time for the hosts to switch clients." she smiled "Oh I'm sorry, you must be my next appointment miss...?" I said "My name is Kanako." she smiled at me again .She lifted my chin so that I had no choice but to look at her. "You're even cuter than I expected, I've decided, from now on you're going to be my favorite host Haruhi."she said with lust in her eyes.

(Host Club Closed)

Tamaki was in a corner eating ramen that Nevaeh brought for her lunch. "Hey boss, quiet eating the commoners ramen and help us with the party planning!" Hikaru sighed "Does it bother you that much that Kanako took a liking to Haruhi?" Kaoru asked "Hey shouldn't be surprised. She had the illness to a while now." Kyoya pointed out "What illness?" I asked "Host hoping illness." Nevaeh pitched in. Everyone fell silent at that point. "What, my Eriko has been keeping tabs for me." she smiled.

I could of sworn I felt a sharp chill coming from Kyoya... oh well. "She changes her favorites on a regular bases." Kyoya continued "Yeah before she met you she was with Tama-chan." Honey finished. Nevaeh and I looked at each other and understand completely. "He's upset because we took her from him." Nevaeh and I said in a union. Soon an argument started between Tamaki and Haruhi about Haruhi addressing as a girl. Soon Hikaru cut in and said "Besides the illness and Kanako, do you have any dancing skills Haruhi? You too scary. You both need it at the party." Hikaru asked "Um no... but the dance doesn't have to do anything with my deat right?" I asked with a shriek "Yeah, and my name is Nevaeh, not scary." Nevaeh said with a growl. Soon Tamaki took this chance to force me and Nevaeh to go to the dance or else... HE'LL TELL THE ENTIRE SCHOOL THAT I'M A GIRL! Nevaeh then grabbed me by the arm and whispered in my ear "This party will be boring, want to spice it up a bit?" she grinned. I don't like where this is going... (To Be Continue)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Hey gang, I need some help what song do you think will be good for the party crashers? Also sorry that its short but I will make it longer promise ;). Review?**

A) Out Of My Mind( watch?v=QXoC3avrdY8)

B) Toxic ( watch?v=IvzTW2PJb7Y)

C) Sexy Love ( watch?v=0EYABokIgAE)

D) Mad ( watch?v=nR80B3AICvA) or

F) Bleeding Love ( watch?v=emy9R7zxAlg)


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note

Hey guys WitchHunter Cross here, so I have made a poll for you guys to vote on for Sweet Yet Strong for our party crashers ;). Which ever songs gets the most votes wins :). Sorry its taking so long to update :( So start voting people! :). Also I can take requests for the next chapter and also I'm working on a new story so be prepared ;)


End file.
